


Watching My Dream Walk Away

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Season/Series 01, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Set in season 1. Barry helps Iris prepare for a date with Eddie.





	Watching My Dream Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon request for Barry pinning for Iris as she prepared for a date with another guy, and I immediately thought of all the jealous Barry faces we were treated to in season 1 when Iris and Eddie would kiss. Alternate titles include: Iris' Inept Accessory Choices Torture Barry and Helping Cinderella

Barry thought his heart was broken when he saw Iris kissing Eddie outside Jitters. He thought it was broken when Iris and Eddie kissed in his lab. But, those must have just been cracks. His heart truly broke when he went to the West house for dinner that weekend. 

As soon as Barry stepped inside, his breath was taken away. Iris was standing at the mirror and table in the hallway. She was wearing a little black dress that looked like it had been painted onto her body. The one glittery strap twinkled even under the living room light. It left her other shoulder and collar bone exposed. A view that Barry enjoyed too much for his own good. 

"Hey, Bear." Iris greeted him with a smile. 

"Hey." He repeated, unable to take his eyes off her. "I guess I came underdressed."

Iris laughed. "Don't worry, you look fine." She was hurriedly shoving her items into a black clutch. "I'm going out with Eddie."

Oh. Of course, Eddie. The realization hit Barry like a slap in the face. It was stupid of him to think she would get all dressed up just to eat at home with him and Joe. 

"My dad has terrible taste, so I need your help." Iris held up a dangly crystal earring to one ear and a silver heart shaped stud to the other. "Which one?"

Truthfully, Barry liked the little heart better. It was simple, understated, and would let her natural beauty shine through more. The petty, jealous side of him answered, "The dangly one."

"Thanks!" 

Barry slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He tried to pay attention to the news report, but he could still see Iris getting ready in the reflection of the screen. She had one earring in and was struggling with the other.

"Uh, damn!" Iris cursed under her breath. "Why do they make these backs so hard to get on?"

Against his better judgement, Barry turned his head to look at her. She was clearly frustrated. He always hated seeing her frustrated. With a sigh, he went over to her. "Here, let me help you."

Iris smiled and handed him the earring back. She lifted her hair and moved it to one side of her neck so that Barry would have a better view of the back of her ear. His breath hitched as he looked at her. Momentarily forcing the fact that she was getting ready for a date with someone else out of his mind, Barry delicately pushed the back of the earring on. They made eye contact through the mirror.

To Barry, it felt intimate. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her shoulder. Instead, he just stood there.

Iris turned around. They were standing really close to each other, she didn't back up. She looked at Barry with her shining, soulful eyes. "Thank you, Barry. You're a life saver!"

He blushed. If only she knew how literally true that was. Iris moved away and Barry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. She sat down on the stairs and put on a pair of tall, velvet black heels. Those were truly proof of the impossible as they somehow made Iris' legs look even better. 

They may have been a little too small, because Iris' heel hung over the back of the shoe. She stuck a finger in it and tried to wiggle her foot in properly. Barry sighed, it seemed he just loved to torture himself, because he knelt down in front of Iris.

Barry slipped the heel off her foot. The velvet was soft under his fingers. Iris watched him with wide eyes. Slowly, Barry guided her foot into the shoe. It fit perfectly now. Barry's eyes rose to meet hers. "Is that better?"

Iris nodded gently. Maybe Barry was using his speed and not realizing it, but he swore the whole world froze. Looking up at her, she was like an angel. He could see everything he'd ever dreamed of in Iris' eyes. The urge to tell her how he in love he felt was too strong to fight. Barry opened his mouth to speak-

"Barry Allen, you are the best best friend of all time." Iris said before Barry could get a word out. "I should go, I'm probably going to be late." 

She got up and Barry did too. He awkwardly held his neck, cursing himself for being too slow. Iris walked over to the door. Before opening it, she held out her hands asked, "How do I look?"

There weren't words for it. "Beautiful." Barry said. That would have to do.

"Thanks, Bear." 

With that, Iris turned on her heel and left the house. Watching her walk away made Barry's stomach turn. He would give almost anything to be the one she was going to. Her relationship with Eddie was getting serious. More serious than any one she'd had in the past. That scared Barry. He was the fastest man alive. But, if he was too slow to for Iris, what was that speed even worth? Suddenly, being with Iris seemed more impossible than running faster than the speed of sound.


End file.
